Tender Skin  Chapter One
by ObsessiveCompulsions
Summary: Red and Purple, the Almighty Tallest and leaders of the Irken Empire- share in some forbidden taboos. It's all secret, of course. Read on to see what happens, much does develop along with this adventure.


The life of the Tallest is one that can be quite routine. Purple and Red lounge around on their high platform every day, addressing their many loyal followers. The lesser Irkens screamed and fawned in awe, hoping to please their Tallest any way they can. One of the most loyal Irkens was Zim. He was a little misguided at times, but his life and the life of his leaders, is where our story begins…

Gazing out the window of the massive, comfily placed in his chair, Purple heaved out a sigh. He was bored of this day and wanted nothing more than to retire to his resting chamber. A service drone happened to walk by while checking something unimportant to Purple, as he barked out the command-

"You! Service drone- fetch me my snacks!"

The service drone gave him a puzzled look before the message registered in his head.

"Did I stutter? I said- SNACKS. NOW."

The smaller Irken ran out of the room as if his life depended on it, which is probably true. Several moments later, he returned with a huge tray of donuts and other snack-foods that Purple loved. Purple then grabbed the biggest, most colorful donut from the tray and licked it with a bored expression. He waved his hand to tell the Irken to leave the tray, and get out of his sight. The service drone did just so, before Purple lost his patience. Every alien on the massive could tell that Purple was not in a good mood today.

Red on the other hand, was in a very… generous… mood today. To put it kindly, he was in a better mood than usual. That should be saying something in and of itself. Red was busy contemplating some of the things he and Purple did the other night. Purple had seemed tense then, so Red decided to "lighten his mood" a little. He started by walking over to Purple and gently rubbing his shoulders. Purple was a little shocked at first… but didn't hate it.

Red then started to kiss his cheek, ever so softly. He wrapped his arms around Purple's neck and then kissed his cheek longer. A small blue blush ever so slowly spread over Purple's cheeks. He began to try not to show signs of enjoying this, but his antennae betrayed him. Red looked up at them and let out a low chuckle. He continued kissing Purple's cheek, but only for a few moments more. Red moved his hands onto Purple's shoulders, not moving his mouth from where it was, and pushed him downwards until he sat on the floor.

Purple didn't put up much of a fight, which showed Red just how little resistance he had. The darker Tallest's tongue licked up the side of the embarrassed ones face and onto his head… where it made its way onto one of his perkier antennae and began to go around it slowly. Purple couldn't help but moan in his throat… another sign of trying not to show how much he loved the attention. The dark tallest couldn't help but chuckle again, and he took this opportunity of weakness in his partner to make the sound come out. Red adjusted his knees slightly, and took the whole of Purple's antennae into his mouth. Purple had no time to tell what Red would do, and so the louder moan came out softly, but it was the sound Red was looking for.

Before he stopped completely, the dominant Irken flicked his tongue against the tip of the antennae, which resulted in a breathy moan from his counterpart. Purple felt himself being tipped backwards, and he looked right up into Red's face. It was a face that was filled with love, passion, and wanting. The blue on his own face began creeping up and around… how humiliating. The Irken above him grinned slowly, deep in thought of what he wanted to do next. Purple was lowered onto the floor, and Red placed himself above him and his eyes softened. This looming alien lowered his own body on top of Purple's, and seemed to relax a little. The trapped Irken was a little irritated that his partner wasn't doing anything… he just had a smirk on his face… looking at him. His body started to wriggle under Red's weight and Purple freed his arms just enough to grab onto the back of Red's head.

_"Finish what you started!"_

Red was about to come back with a smart comment, but as soon as he opened his mouth- it became latched onto Purple's. Now the opposite was blushing severely. Purple forced his way into the other leader's mouth and rolled his tongue around the other's passionately. Red responded almost immediately, by shutting his enormous red eyes and moving his own tongue around with the others. Then Red moved his hands down onto the front of Purple's armor and-

"My Tallest! You are requested to-"

"_Excuse me_, but I thought I was the leader! No one requests anything but me!"

"But… my Tallest… it's our other Tallest… he requested you."

The angered alien looked at this tiny drone in surprise, and for once was actually upset with himself for acting so childish. He did not show it, of course. Red then instructed the drone to take him to the opposite side of the Massive, where Purple was waiting impatiently. While walking down the never-ending corridor, Red couldn't help but remember again, all the things they did. All of those forbidden things. After a few moments of losing pace with the drone, it looked up at him in confusion. Red noticed this and immediately caught up, trying his best not to let the blue show on his face. The drone almost asked his Tallest what on Irk he was thinking about that lagged him behind so much, but taking in a breath to speak only earned him a terrible glare.


End file.
